Nightmare
by Angeldelaesperanzalira
Summary: Sonrie aunque esta sangrando, no quiere preocuparte; ¿realmente Yang iba a morir? Viñeta


Disclaimer: RWBY no me pertenece.  
Advertencia: No ver sino has visto la primera temporada.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nightmare

Lloras de forma inconsolable, de no ser porque las dos estaban completamente solas podrías decir que cualquier hubiera entendido tus motivos, tu siempre te consideraste fuerte; pero hay cosas que no puedes enfrentar. Una de ellas ahora está en tus brazos, sientes su sangre emanar mientras combina con tus lagrimas; apenas puedes verla debido a que las lagrimas nublan tu visión.  
— Eh deja de llorar, seguramente es peor de lo que parece—te dice ella, con una media sonrisa "_¿Cómo puede sonreír estando así?_" te preguntas entre lagrimas, sin hacerle el mas mínimo caso a su petición.  
Estaba mal y lo sabes; tenía un golpe en la cabeza con bastante sangre mientras unos cortes que no se veían nada superficiales; tenía su cabellera, aquella que tanto atesoraba y cuidaba llenándose de sangre y con algunos mechones cortados. Eso bastaba para saber que estaba muy mal, ya que de haber estado bien jamás permitía que algo así pasara con su cabello-y como pasará, la otra persona no viviría para contarlo-.  
— Tenemos que llevarte al hospital, ahí te recuperaras—dices sintiéndote una estúpida por no llevarla de inmediato, tratas de fortalecer tu agarre pero ella te empuja; aunque era de forma suave apenas palpable y que notaste pues le veías, de forma leve niega con la cabeza.  
— Nah, solo postergarían lo inevitable, no soy la persona más lista del mundo; pero se cuando me ha llegado la hora—lo menciono viéndote a los ojos de forma calmada; tu incrédula por sus palabras te preguntas como es posible que diga esa frase con tanta naturalidad.  
— ¡No! ¡Te tienes que poner bien!—chillas de forma que pareciera la orden de una pequeña niña, aunque está lejos de eso. No puedes evitar sonar así, tu sueles ser calmada; pero al verla a ella, tan cercana a la muerte sin que tú puedas evitarlo…es demasiado para ti. Con ojos llorosos le miras—dijiste que era peor de lo que parecía.  
— Si…mentí, no me gusta verte así—nuevamente poseía una media sonrisa y reía un poco, de no ser porque ella era la que estaba dolida le hubieras abofeteado por reírse en un momento así. Su mano toca tu mejilla; tiembla un poco y sangra un poco más; pero llegas a sentir su tibio contacto— ¿puedes regalarme una última sonrisa?  
La verdad es que no sentías ni una pizca de ganas, pero aun así tratas; aunque no quieres pensar en que esta sea la última vez que la veas con vida, quieres complacerla, darle algo por lo cual ella se sienta feliz; eso lo querías aunque estuviera bien. Sonríes un poco, no es más que algo pequeño que no tarda en desmoronarse, pero hace que la sonrisa de ella crezca.  
— Gracias, al menos podre irme con una linda imagen en mente—al decir esas palabras cierra los ojos y deja caer su cabeza a un lado, su sonrisa poco a poco desaparece; dejas de sentir su respiración, y ese corazón combatiente de repente deja de latir.  
— ¡Yang!

Abres los ojos sin saber en qué momento los cerraste, te sientas en la mullida superficie sintiéndote empapada de sudor, aunque no tardas en notar que tu cara tenía lagrimas, habías estado llorando aunque eso ya lo sabías. Miras a tu alrededor, es la habitación que compartes con tu equipo; empiezas a recordar, es por eso que las demás no estaban presentes en esa escena, todo habías sido una pesadilla  
Aunque sabes que están a salvo en la habitación, no resistes el impulso y saltas de tu cama para pisar el borde y ver la cama de tu compañera. Allí esta ella, durmiendo como un angelito, sin un rasguño, ni siquiera un cabello caído. La euforia prácticamente es palpable, subiéndote un poco a la cama de ella le abrazas.  
— ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?—dice ella somnolienta, no le haces caso y sigues abrazándola con tu cabeza en su hombro. Parpadea un poco ajustando la visión, se sorprende al verte— ¿Blake, que pasa?  
— No es nada, solo fue una pesadilla—dices mas para ti que para ella; tranquilizándote un poco por el hecho de que esa terrible sensación de sentirla muerta en tus brazos fue solo el producto de tu imaginación. Sientes su mano en tu hombro.  
— Eh calma, no fui real—hablo sin preguntar de que iba, lo que agradeces; no querías volver a recordar la visión de tu compañera llena de sangre y rota; preferías permanecer allí, abrazada a la real Yang totalmente sana y salva.  
— ¿Puedo dormir aquí?—preguntas sin pensar, aunque sin duda era raro; ambas ya tenían 18 años, por más feos que fueran las pesadillas uno se suponía que maduraba con la edad; pero no dejaste que eso te detuviera a hacer la pregunta.  
— ¿La gatita tiene miedo a la oscuridad?—ríe ella no muy alto pues no eran las únicas en la habitación, vez claramente la chispa de diversión en sus ojos debido a tu sangre de fauno. Hacen un mohín, que no sabes si verá pues su vista no era tan buena como la tuya—vale, las bromas para luego; entra ya—dice mientras se hace a un lado para que te pongas, no tardas en hacerlo solo que en vez de ponerte a un lado de la cama; te acercas y la abrazas acostada.  
Esperas que diga algo como el porqué hacía eso o una queja; pero no dijo nada, incluso viste una ligera mueca que parecía una sonrisa. Decidiendo que era hora de dormir, le abrazas un poco mas acostando tu cabeza en su hombro, apreciando su calor y su tacto, deseando nunca más volverle a perder.

Esta idea se me ocurrió con una foto que subí en facebook, podrán verla como portada del fic.  
Creo que le tome costumbre a escribir en segunda persona, aunque estoy casi segura que tiene errores.  
No sé cómo se me ocurrió, solo veía la imagen escuchando Titanium, la idea apareció y no resistí a escribir.  
Espero que les gustara, se despide cordialmente,  
Lira.


End file.
